The Night job
by Laybay
Summary: Ezra gets a job at Freddy fazbear's pizza on order of the crew to get credits, but when he goes missing on the job, its up to the crew to find him before he becomes a puppet. *Credits to google for pic, I think its rebornica's if it is, credits to him/her. If its not, credits to whoever's it is.*
1. Chapter 1

**this is a story of a crossover with fnaf with star wars rebels! Ezra well.. will go on night shift. but no no no! its not just that. Ezra goes missing on the job and the crew must investigate this shifty restraunt!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Last Time: "WHERE DID THE BUNNY GO!" Ezra was freaking out.**

**I do not own star wars rebels or five nights at freddys**

5:00AM. Ezra could do this, both doors were shut and he was NOT going to open them anytime soon. 6% power... 4% power.. 2% power... "Ding dong ding dong... ding ding ding dong YAY!" "I-I Did it! i survived! HAHA!" Ezra was overjoyed that he survived the night. He took off his hat and walked back to the ghost, still freaked out that the animatronics tried to kill him.

"So how's the job going?" Kanan was the first to talk to him when he got back, "Good, other than the animatronics tried to KILL ME." Kanan laughed, "Ezra, those things aren't living. they wouldn't try to kill you." Ezra tried to tell everyone on the ghost but they all laughed and called it a fairy tale.

**Next chapter, Night 2.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks so much for the reviews! Any Ideas in the reviews is totally ok!**

Ezra Did not want to go back. He slowly walked over to the pizzeria, muttering curses under his walked in and saw the regular bonnie, chica and Freddy standing on the stage, and foxy locked up in his pirate cove. He marched down to the office, still upset about having to go back. "12:00 AM..." It was a almost whisper, then the lights went off, just on time. He flicked throw his information pad, or cameras. But, at about 1:00 AM, The curtain at pirate cove was slightly open,.. "I thought that old thing was offline." He said, clearly confused. But just as he was about to think more, both chica and bonnie showed up at his doors. Slamming both doors, Ezra went back to the cameras. The pirate cove curtain was even more open, with a dark red body stretching across the camera view. He looked from the monitor and both bonnie and chica were gone. He opened both doors and checked the power, "50%.." He checked the time, "3:00AM.." Until, he heard footsteps, and not the regular Freddy footsteps. RUNNING footsteps, he quickly pulled up the camera's only to see Foxy running down the hall. He quickly dropped the monitor and slammed back right into the button. "BANG! BANG! BANG!" then, footsteps back down the hall. And... "vvvrr..." The power went out. "Oh, oh no! NO! NO NO!" Freddy's face appeared at the door, his face glowing and the music box playing, Ezra was freaking out until, "DUm, dum, dum dum... dum dum dum.. YAY!" the clock rang. 6:00AM! "YESSS! YES YES YES!" Freddy quickly went back to the stage, Ezra running throwing his hat in the air, than ran back to the ghost.

**Sorry for the extra short chapter. I promise, next chapter will be EXTRA EXTRA EXTRA LONG!**


	4. Chapter 4

**SPECIAL VALENTINES UPDATE! I LUV U GUYS! x3 yep.. extremely late. Sorry I couldn't update sooner, too much business! please forgive meh... rebels questions chapter is almost done. Its just im trying to answer most of the questions I got.. and its taking a long time. And thanks for the idea bro. Yes! it will happen. and its not dark at all ^^  
**

"Night 3." Ezra walked down the path to the pizzeria. He was not looking forward to this. He opened the door and shut off the lights. He trudged into the office, then sitting down and checking the cameras.

_time skip to 3:00 AM_

Both doors shut. Ezra cradling himself in the corner. Until... "Verrrr..." The power went out. Freddy came to the door and started his music box... Until it went completely dark. He heard footsteps coming toward him. He screamed, he just wanted his family. He wanted Kanan. "SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Ezra was knocked unconscious. Freddy grabbed Ezra's foot and dragged him to the back room. He hung him up down with golden Freddy. He didn't want to stuff him yet. He had a special place for Ezra. With his abilities he was suiting for this prize. Freddy wound up a music box the continuously played the same tune. Ezra was chained to the wall. Golden Freddy was watching. He wouldn't escape anytime soon.

_back at the ghost, Time: 9:00 AM_

Kanan was worried. No, not just worried. Terrified. Ezra was like a son to him! He needed to go check the pizzeria. Maybe he was moved to day shift. No no... He would've contacted them first. He walked down to the pizzeria with the rest of the crew.. Until they saw the help wanted, night guard sign on the pizzeria. "What? But Ezra was the night guard." Kanan said, completely worried and confused. They decided to get the job. So they could investigate more. They filled out the application and went into the night office that night.

**{I know I didn't mention anything about this. Keep your cool.}**

They examined the office for any clues, though Hera did find a small blood stain in the corner. Then, The phone rang.

_Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?_

Kanan new that voice anywhere. Ezra!

_Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced."_

Everyone was paying attention. They had to listen for clues of where Ezra went.

_Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay._

_So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?_

they all gasped. Someone got their frontal lobe bit off?

_Uh, now concerning your safety, the only _real_ risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh._

_Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night._

They had to come back tomorrow. No-one seemed to move on the first night, they all thought Ezra was crazy about the characters trying to kill them.


	5. Chapter 5

Ezra woke up on a cold wall, chained in fact. All he could remember was a high pitched scream the blacking out. He opened his eyes slowly.. only to see some kind of yellow bear in front of him. It was holding some kind of puppet costume. The bear walked closer, and begun to put the suit on Ezra. "Ahhh!" It hurt like hell. He kept going until the suit was on just not the mask. He then took the mask and put it on.

Ezra didnt know what it was, but he felt an extreme serge of power. He felt an urge to kill, kill and make whoever he killed suffer this same pain.

The golden bear let him down, Ezra's now cold, dead eyes lit up. A small white lights right in the middle of the dead eyes. It was day, but they just had to wait.. then kill time.

It was 11:00 PM, time to go to the restaurant and continue the search for Ezra. Kanan opened the door to the pizzeria and went to the office. Little did they know, a shadow was watching them from the corner.

Once they all got settled, the phone rang as Sabine went through cameras and Kanan and Hera watched the doors.

_Uhh, Hello? Hello? Uh, well, if you're hearing this and you made it to day two, uh, congrats! I-I won't talk quite as long this time since Freddy and his friends tend to become more active as the week progresses. Uhh, it might be a good idea to peek at those cameras while I talk just to make sure everyone's in their proper place. You know..._

Then Sabine noticed something else.. a puppet like animatronic FLYING his way toward them. He was super fast, flying down the east hall until She heard Kanan yell. "Get off of... Me!" He yelled, trying to hard to get this stupid puppet off of him. Until Sabine noticed something. HAIR. On this back of the puppet's head. Kanan managed to push him in the hallway and shut the door. They seemed to have missed the rest of the call in the progress of the panic. "Hey, guys. Did you see the back of its head? It had Hair." Sabine reported, Kanan replied sarcastically, "No I didn't while he was trying to give give me a death hug."

He almost had the guy, he couldve been making him suffer by now! "To hell with him.." Ezra said, voice was demonically echoing. He'll get him.. very soon...


	6. not a chapter, AN

**THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER!**

**I need ocs... I need 5 ocs to post the next chapter XD**

**First name:**

**Last name:**

**Personality:**

**Age before death:**

**Gender:**

**Animatronic you possess:**

**will you betray or stay loyal?:**

**Friendly or evil to the ghost crew?:**

**helpp me peeps! im idea less!**


	7. Chapter 6

**vote...on...the...poll...please...**

Ezra flew around the pizzeria. The 'Guards' were in the office. A girl approached him. She was the spirit of Chica, her name was Haley Rose. She waved to Ezra, but remained silent. Then getting back inside Chica and going to the night guard office. The next to approach him. It was a young girl, name was Luna Cruz. She possessed Bonnie. The next was a young boy, named Matt Sync. Spirit of Foxy. The final one was tall, teenage girl. Her name was Luna as well, but her last name Ciel. She possessed Freddy. She walked back to the stage. Haley Rose had light blonde hair, and silver eyes. Very pale skin. Luna Cruz had blueish-silverish hair. Matt had reddish hair and brown eyes, and Luna Ciel had black hair, with river blue eyes. But never mind them, he had guards to take care of.

* * *

Sabine rushed through the cameras, they were on the 3rd night, and Erza had already given more instructions. Kanan looked up, "Guys. Why dont we skip Ahead a couple calls, see what happened to Ezra?" Everyone agreed. Kanan went to the phone and skipped to the next phone call. The fourth one. He clicked play.

_Hello, hello? Hey! Hey, wow, day 4. I knew you could do it._

_Uh, hey, listen, I may not be around to send you a message tomorrow. ***banging sound*** It's-It's been a bad night here for me. Um, I-I'm kinda glad that I recorded my messages for you ***clears throat*** uh, when I did._

Ezra sounded very scared, but he was remaining calm for sanity's sake.

_Uh, hey, do me a favor. ***bang bang*** Maybe sometime, uh, you could check inside those suits in the back room? ***bang bang*** I'm gonna to try to hold out until someone checks. Maybe it won't be so bad. ***bang bang*** Uh, I-I-I-I always wondered what was in all those empty heads back there. ***chime plays***._

_You know...***moan*** oh, no - ***noises followed by an animatronic screech and static***_

The crew stared at the phone, wide-eyed and mouths hung open. Ezra got caught. They then went to the security footage for that night. Ezra was recording the message, until the end where the bear came in and got him. His head was bleeding, blood flowing over his eye and mouth. He was unconscious and the bear grabbed him by the collar and carried him to the back room. They then saw the bear through him down the power basement with some yellow beat costume. The bear got up, chained him to the wall and got out a costume they could see. All they could see was a long slender body.. completely black with white stripes. Kinda looked like that puppet. The bear then forcibly but the costume on him, then picked up- it was that puppet's mask. The golden bear placed it on his face and the eyes lit up. A demonic white circle in the middle of the dead eyes. The golden bear then let him go, and he flew extremely fast to the office. Then followed by the screams of the crew after he attacked.

* * *

Ezra flew to the office, then pouncing on a big purple cat thing. But then he heard a familar voice, "Ezra!" He looked up, to a blured purple looking face. The face implanted in his memories as a killer. He immediatly jumped up and attacked him. The man struggled to get him off, and the man reached for the mask. He ripped it off, and Ezra jumped back in pain. He covered his face with his hooked hands, and pulled them off to look at the man with his eyes, though the werent the usaul electric blue, they were dead black with a white dot. the sides of his face was bleeding, his hair then returning to its regular postion. Ezra raised his hooked hand.

"SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 8 - Die in a fire  
**

He stopped, he didn't know what happened! It just felt like a part of him didn't want to hurt this man! But how could that be?! He noticed one of his eyes went to a electric blue color and the man looked surprised, and scared. Soon enough the puppet felt himself lose control. Like the child possessing him toke control. The child took a step back. Placing the cracked mask back on his face. Then flying out of the office and down the hall. Until he found who he was looking for.

Her name was Gold. She was the spirit of golden Freddy. Her golden hair, spilling down her back. She smiled, cruelly at the child. As if telling him, 'You cant get out of that suit.' He felt hot with anger. He rushed toward her, jumping on her and attacking. The child had special abilities, he kicked her, slashed at her, then throwing her across the room with the abilities. It felt good.

He spoke 7 cold words, at her before losing control to the puppet again. "I hope you die in a fire."

_I really hate you, stop getting in my way  
I've lost my patienceWhen are you gonna Decay?  
_

_I want to throw you out, just like my broken tv_

_If you'll come back once more it shall be painful you'll see._

_I hope you die in a fire!_

_Hope you'll be stabbed in the heart_

_Hope you'll be shot and expired!_

_Hope you'll be taken apart_

_hope this is what you desire!_

_Its almost over_

_Why can't you just let it fly?_

_Don't be afraid_

_It's not the first time you'll die_

_You mechanical parts click_

_sounds like when I broke you bones_

_once I get my second chance_

_I won't leave you alone..._

_I HOPE YOU DIE IN A FIRE!_

_HOPE YOU'LL BE STABBED IN THE HEART_

_HOPE YOU'LL GET SHOT AND EXPIRE!_

_HOPE YOU'LL BE TAKEN APART_

_I HOPE YOU DIE IN A FIRE!_

_I HOPE YOU DIE IN A FIRE! _

The puppet went back to the back room, and Luna Ciel, left her suit and went to the office. "Hi" she said, the guards looking at her fearfully. "Dont be afraid, I wont hurt you." They calmed down, and the adult human male spoke.. "Look kid, we just want to get Ezra back okay? We're not here to cause trouble." He said. Then she felt her friendliness vanish. "You want to take Ezra Away...?" Uh, yea. I guess so." He said. "I wont let you. Ill kill you before he leaves." She said, her tone darkening, making the teenager look scared. She liked that. "If you want to take Ezra away.. I hope you die.."

"A long"

"Painful"

"Death."

**I hope you enjoyed this new chapter, im turning Luna Ciel to what the creator of the oc said, that she was friendly in the beginning, then grow evil.  
**

**x3**

**-Chaos**


	9. Not a chapter

**Sorry, but this isnt an update.**

**I'm looking to work with someone for the rest of 'The Night Job' this person needs to have read all the story up to this point. Pm or review if your interested!**


	10. Chapter 8

**The night job Chapter 8- lost child AN: Shout out to rozenmiko for helping me with this chapter! Thank you so so so so so so much!  
**

The ringing of the bell told him that the time of hunting had passed. A part of him sighed with relief, while another gave a sinister almost feral growl of frustration. Another night then. They both concluded.

Luna Ciel eyed him as she returned from the office."You must control that Child... " She said bluntly.

"I know." The Marionette snapped. "Well get to it!" She snapped back. All she got was a growl from The Marionette. "This is more difficult than you would think, this Child... He does not fade like the others have."

Luna Ciel's eyes met his. She blew out an annoyed breath and glanced at the clock.

6:17 am

She turned from her suit, gesturing for the puppet to follow her. The two made their way towards the main stage where most of the other animatronics waited. They all turned, their eyes pinned on Ezra.

Luna Ciel addressed the animatronics.. "You were right, the Child lingers. " Luna Cruz stared at her, completely shocked. She had been the first to think the child lingered, but... To know she had been right? She responded, "So what are we gonna do about it…"

Matt eyed the two, "I think we should leave him be… He's the only one with humanity out of all of us." The only one who could possibly feel remorse for the deeds that we have done...

Luna Ciel snapped. "And that's bad! He can't perform if he has HUMANITY! The parents will suspect, and this place will be shut down! We never even FOUND VINCENT!" That got them. Matt and Haley, and Luna Cruz stared at her at the mention of Vincent.

Vincent was the purple man, the cruel child killer. Vincent knew no mercy. He had killed all except Ezra. It was his fault they were stuck here. They could NEVER forgive him.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

**1:00 AM**

Kanan furiously flicked through the cameras. He was looking for the pupp- Ezra. He was looking for Ezra. He could've sworn he saw a hint of blue back when Ezra tackled him. Until Sabine shook him, he turned around to see Sabine looking nervously down the hall. "Sabine what is it?" Sabine looked at him nervously.. "It's Ezra.." Kanan looked out to see Ezra leaning against the wall. His eyes were the normal color, but looked DEAD. His mask was off, his skin was pale and black liquids were dripping from his eyes. Kanan knew something

They would not get him back easily.

**I love you guys ^^ Your so patient. Even though I take forever to update. ^^ I wuv you alllllllllllllllllllllll! **

**Stars Wars season 2 - June 20th, Aka tomorrow**

**Ninjago season 5 - June 20th aka tomorrow**

**New ep of mlp - June 20th aka tomorrow**

**Also I have a little bonus for you. You guys remember when the puppet tackled Kanan out of nowhere right?**

Kanan was just watching down the hallway as Hera looked through the cameras. Until Kanan saw something flying down the wall, it pounced, yelling some words.

"SUPRISE MUTHA-"


	11. Chapter 9

**The Night Job chapter 9 - Five nights at Freddy's (I do not own Five nights at freddy's or Star Wars Rebels)  
**

_**inside the puppet...**_

Ezra had given up hope now. Was there even any chance of escaping? Probably not. He had tried everything. Fighting the possession, outsmarting it. Nothing worked. All he had, was the hope that someone would save him. Then it struck him. He still had his force abilities right? Couldn't he still contact Kanan through the force? Let him know where they were all weak? It was worth a shot.

_**At the ghost.**_

The ghost had become dull without Ezra. Without his jokes. Without his attitude. Even chopper thought so. Kanan was just laying on his bunk, until he felt something through the force.

_Kanan!_

"Ezra?!" Kanan shot up. He had heard Ezra's voice.

_Kanan! Can you hear me?!_

"Ezra is that you?" Kanan replied. Still shocked Ezra was able to connect.

_Look Kanan, I don't have much time. All I can tell you are some weaknesses._

"Anything will help!" Kanan said, sarcastically.

_Well at least I know it's you.. The puppet's weakness. It's-_

"Yes...!" Kanan whisper-yelled.

_It's the mask. Break it. _

"Got it. And Ezra?"

_What?_

"Stay strong."

_I Will._

And with that, Kanan could no longer sense or hear him. He quickly got up. It was almost time for the shift.

They would save Ezra. No matter the cost.

**_Freddy fazbear's pizza._**

Luna Ciel paced. Gold carefully watching.. "Stop panicking. He's not breaking the possession anytime soon." Gold said, calmly, "How can you be so calm?! He broke it once already!" Luna Ciel snapped. "For like five seconds..." Gold replied. "STILL! He broke the possession!" Luna Ciel yelled. Gold snapped, "SHUSH! I hear the guards.." Gold was right. the guards had just entered. Walking toward the office. Luna Ciel watched. Then as soon as they were out of sight, ran to Freddy and entered him. She laughed, Freddy did the same, but in a much deeper tone.

It was time to finish them once and for all.


	12. chapter 10

**The night job chapter 10 (I do not own star wars rebels or five nights at freddy's)**

Sabine looked through the cameras, Hera and Zeb at the doors. Stress was the only feeling in the air. Sabine gasped, "Guys I found him!" Sabine shouted at the crew, pointing to the Marionette figure in the corner of the dining room. It was noticeably twitching, Kanan let out a breath of frustration. Then walking out of the office. "Kanan where are you going?!" Hera shouted. "I'm going to get Ezra back." Kanan replied. Marching right toward the Marionette. The Puppet slowly turned his head toward Kanan. There may be a mask over his face, but Kanan could tell, He was smiling like a maniac. The puppet threw a hook at him. Kanan jumping back. "Ezra I know your there!" Kanan yelled at the Marionette. The marionette let out a grunt and slashed toward him again, Kanan dodged once more. Kanan grabbed Ezra and pinned him to the wall. Looking the puppet straight in the eyes. "Ezra please. FIGHT." With those words, Kanan could make out a couple words. "K-Kanan.. Please help me..." It was a quiet whimper, Kanan growled once the puppet regained control. The marionette pushes Kanan off of him. Slashing furiously, the puppet kept going at it. Kanan jumped back everytime. The Marionette stopped for a minute. Grasping its head. It let out a grunt, pulling his hair. He was trembling, Ezra was fighting. The puppet fell to his knees, still grasping his head. Kanan stared down at him. His bangs were covering his eyes. The marionette let out a bloodcurdling shriek. It was a mix between the animatronics are a child's. He kept screaming poudning furiously on the ground. He was in alot of pain, Kanan kneeled down, only to be swiped at. "GET AWAY FROM ME!" He shrieked, His eyes we're flashing between blue and possessed. He stopped for a couple minutes, before taking deep breaths. Kanan noticed something, tears... The Marionette was crying. "I just wanted to feel alive again.." He whimpered.. "I died so young.." He choked. Kanan kneeled down to the puppet. "How young..?" He asked. "I was only eight. I had so much to live for.." The puppet now had is hands on the ground, his head falling in between them. Kanan pulled the marionette into a hug, Making the puppets eyes go to shock. "That was too young." Kanan whispered. The puppet hugged him back. Letting himself cry into Kanans shoulder.

**QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ**

Ezra stared. He had finally found the Marionette. But- He wasn't as he was expecting. He was expecting a monster. But he found a small child, on the ground sobbing. Ezra took a step close to the child, alerting him. He got up quickly and stared at Ezra. His River blue eyes shining from the tears. "I'm so sorry.." He choked. Ezra walked toward the child. "I shouldn't of tried to take your life.." He whispered. Ezra ruffled the kids hair. "Everyone makes mistakes. Who are you, anyway?" Ezra said. "My- My name is Cameran. I can't remember my last name.. It's been so long.. Since-" He looked down. "Since what?" Ezra asked. "Since the murders.. Me and 5 other children, we're murdered. Years ago. We we're all so young. I was only eight.." Ezra pupils shrank, He died that young? Ezra placed his hands on the kids shoulders. "Well you want to feel alive don't you? We can share this body." Ezra said. "What..?" Cameran replied, his words trembling. "You heard me. We're gonna share this body. " Ezra said sternly. Cameran started to smile, jumping into a hug with Ezra. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you so much!" Cameran squeaked. "Your welcome." Ezra said hugging him back. With that they both got up.

hand by hand.

And walked toward the light together.


End file.
